Sharingan plus Vampire
by Mephiles666
Summary: For his brother, Sasuke wouldn't attack Konoha. But seething with hatred, he couldn't return to it. In a new world, he finds hope. But now he needs the education to live in a world where ninja don't exist. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

**-Chapter 1**

"So, you transplanted your brother's eyes?" Madara asked.

"Yeah…My brother wanted peace. I honestly want to destroy them…Konoha…those bastard Senju worshippers. But if I did, my brother would not accept me in the afterlife as the one thing he wanted was peace…I'll take his eyes like he intended." Sasuke Uchiha replied in melancholy.

"So you'll return to the village that killed your beloved brother?" Madara asked.

"Hell no! Me, go there!? Are you fucking kidding me!? I'd rather blow the shit out of them before returning…" Sasuke breathed deeply, calming himself. "If I returned as a hero, I'd be going against everything I stood for… If I returned as the monster, I'd be going against everything he stood for. No…I only had two goals up until now…one I've completed… and one I do not need Konoha to achieve. I will use Itachi's death to beg amnesty should the time come, but I have no intentions of ever seeing that place ever again."

"Then where will you go?"

"Somewhere where ninja don't exist…beyond the reach of the Elemental Nations. There…I will find the peace Itachi wanted to see." Sasuke stood over his brother's dead body.

The transplantation took an hour at most; and after some pain in the removal of his eyes plus some medical jutsu later, Sasuke had the Immortal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kumui!" shouted Sasuke as a black sphere appeared in the middle of the air in front of him.

"I thank you Madara, but my new life awaits me. Good bye." He said as he walked into it.

"What about Team Hawk?" Madara asked.

"Tell them what you want." The sphere closed with Sasuke in it. He vanished; he was no longer in their world.

Madara looked down at the ground.

'_I took a bet that the result would be B instead of A, but in the end the result was C. I neither won nor lost…but Sasuke is no longer a factor in this world. I will have to take more precautions so that Pein doesn't die.'_

**Bus stop.**

The young man spent days searching this strange new world for a way to find out how to properly fit in. It had been his luck when he came across a drunken priest that had dropped a flyer for a school called Youkai Academy, advertised specifically for "freaks that needed a way to adapt to today's society". While Sasuke didn't consider himself a 'freak' considering the world had nothing but humans in it as far as he could tell, he did need "a way to adapt to today's society" as they put it.

_~~Flashback~~_

_To be sure of himself, he caught up to the Priest._

"_Can you help me?" he asked. The Priest let out a slur of words that didn't make sense._

'_This will take awhile.'_

_--minutes later.—_

_After the Priest became sober, Sasuke explained his situation._

"_So you came here from another world. That's what you're telling me?" the Priest asked._

"_Yes…and while I need to learn about this world so that I can live here, I can't help but notice that there are no humans here that use 'Chakra'." Sasuke said._

"_You mean Spiritual Energy? There are none, well…there are a hand full.* The only ones who really use Spiritual Energy are Monsters and Witches. Both of which will be appearing at the school."_

"_Monsters?" Sasuke asked._

"_Gargoyles, Incubi, Mermen, the like." The Priest responded._

"_I see."_

"_Since you can use your own form of 'magic', you can get away saying you're a witch or a hybrid of some sort as humans are not allowed at the school."_

"_I see…but since I don't really have a place to stay outside the school, what should I do?" he asked the priest._

"_It IS a Boarding school, you'll be living in the dorms. And you ARE 15, So you'll have three or so years to figure that out, just tell the Administrations your name and they'll hook you up, I'll be sure to update you when I need to."_

"_I see. Thank you."_

_~~Flashback~~_

Being in the sun so long gave him a tan that made his completion darken. In fact, his tan was darker than the tan of the boy standing next to him.

"Hello, you transferring to this school as well?" the boy asked.

"Kind of." Sasuke replied. He would have to be more open seeing as he didn't need train for killing someone. Not to say he wouldn't need to train some time.

"I'm Aono Tsukune."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The yellow vehicle drove up. No matter how many times Sasuke saw a car or car like vehicle; he would be marveled at the design as to such a technologically advanced machine. The doors opened, revealing the Bus Driver.

"You two going to Yokai High?" the driver asked. His creepy eyes practically gleaming under the shadow of his hat.

"Yes sir." The two boys said.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Sai: I'll consider Naruto appearing. But it won't as happy as you've suggested.

flood125: Hush you! Don't spoil anything! XD

roshane: I'll have to say that the answer is…read the chapter and you'll find out.

Everyone else: You demanded it, so here it is. I've made sure that this chapter was long enough to compensate for the first chapter's lack of size.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. If I did, then I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. Enjoy.

**-Chapter 2: Aono and Moka**

**Bus.**

Sasuke couldn't help but think the Bus Driver looked familiar. Was this a situation where one came across someone from another universe and it was that the two universes had their own version of the same person? There WAS some sort of theory about it by some of the Land of Fire's main scientific researchers about alternative universes or some shit.

Sasuke looked at the driver, he stared hard. And kept staring.

"Something wrong?" the driver asked, probably noticing Sasuke's stares from the get go.

No. Sasuke never came across someone like the bus Driver back in his world, so it was not the case of alternate selves.

"No sir." Sasuke said before. He noticed Aono, the other boy on the bus, looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo. Sasuke shrugged it off. He then thought something about the other boy was off, he stared hard at Aono for a second.

"W-what?" Aono asked kind of shocked.

'_He's not checking me out, is he? Dude, please, no! I don't swing that way!'_ Aono shuddered. Thankfully, that was NOT what Sasuke was thinking of.

Sasuke noticed that on further inspection, the one named Aono had virtually no spirit power in him. _'Didn't the priest say something about all Monsters and Witches at the academy having a significant level of spiritual energy?' _Sasuke asked himself. _'This guy has nothing.'_

The bus soon entered a tunnel, a seemingly ordinary tunnel that you'd go down while driving down a highway. But something became amiss while they were inside. He felt a surge of energy _shift_ (not flow) through him.

"What the-" Sasuke started, extremely alarmed.

"Heh, you can tell that we've entered the school grounds' outskirts, huh?" the Driver asked.

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke answered. He needed to keep his cool; this new world somehow put him on edge…or feel…insecure?

"We'll be arriving after an hour or so." The driver clarified.

_**After an hour or so…**_

The Bus came into the light. The area seemed barren save the large forest off the left side of the road. The sky looked strangely like that of a sunset, except without the darkness of twilight over on the opposing side of the sky that the sun was. Soon, the Bus came to a halt near a bus stop.

"So…you two know what you are getting yourselves into?" the Driver asked as the bus' door opened.

"What?" the other boy asked.

"Yokai High is a very horrifying place." The driver warned, or at least it seemed like a warning before he gave a creepy smile.

"I have an idea." Sasuke replied. He then looked at Aono.

'_I don't know if he does though.'_

The two exited the school bus, only then did the other boy notice the environment.

The large nearby body of water was blood red, the trees looked dead. The only building in sight looked like the world's largest haunted house and the welcoming post had a jack-o-lantern on it.

'_Looks like something from one of those cheap movies Team 7 used to go to when I was still in Konoha.' _Sasuke thought.

'_Konoha…' a pang of anger and hated filled Sasuke. 'I shouldn't have come here. If I stayed, I could've destroyed Konoha…'_ he shook it off.

"Wait a minute! What is this place!?" the other boy demanded, bringing Sasuke out of his deep thought. "Th…there's no way. What a creep place! It's like a completely different world from before we entered that tunnel!" the Aono boy said, shaking.

"Loser." Sasuke murmured to himself.

"This makes me wanna go home! The school building looks like a haunted house." Aono backed away towards where the bus WAS. Sasuke rolled his eyes to this. "I've seen enough! I'm going home!"

"Gyaa!! No! No!!" a shouted a more feminine voice, the sound of something rolling on the gravel could be heard. Sasuke and Tsukune turned to see someone on an out of control bike heading their way. The girl on the bike was about to crash into Sasuke. He made the attempt to dodge, but it was very last second.

"Coming through!" the biker shouted.

'_Crap, she's going crash into-'_

…

***Crash!***

…

Sasuke focused to see that bike had passed him; he had successfully dodged by jumping straight into the air. The person on the bike, crashed into Tsukune. After the short hang time, Sasuke landed on the ground not far from Tsukune and the newcomer. Sasuke cooled off from the small adrenaline rush, he saw that the newcomer was a girl his and Tsukune's age with long strawberry like hair in color. But it took Tsukune slightly longer to realize this seeing as he was just hit by the girls bike. Sasuke also noticed their position. In the time he thought less about revenge, he became slightly more aware of females being…females. But he smirked at what just happened before him as Tsukune and the girl were in an awkward position.

"Sorry!" the girl apologized.

'_I-it's a girl!?'_ Tsukune thought, she then opened her eyes and they made eye contact. _'AND SHE'S CUTE!! ON TOP OF THAT, I TOUCHED HER LEG!!'_

A small spurt of shot from his nose.

"Ah! Oh no!" the girl squeaked, she pulled out a handkerchief and was about to wipe his face with it, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Th-this scent of blood…I can't…" she dropped the handkerchief and fell into Tsukune's arms. "When I smell it…I lose control…I'm sorry…" she pulled her face to Tsukune Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'_Wait..is she a helpless romantic or a nymphomani-?'_

"It's 'cuz I'm a vampire." All of Sasuke's assumptions vanished as as she bit Tsukune's neck. Tsukune nearly jumped at the realization and Sasuke deadpanned.

'_Vampire!?'_ Tsukune jumped at the realization and ran around in circles like a chicken.

"My blood's been sucked! Out of nowhere my bloods been sucked!" he shouted, blood spurted out even more because of it.

"Calm down!" Sasuke yelled, that didn't work as it fell on deaf ears.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl said, panicked by Tsukune's actions. "I'm Moka Akashiya; although I look like this, I'm a vampire."

"WHAAAT!? VAMPIRE!?" Tsukune didn't calm down. Sasuke stopped face palming, was this kid really this stupid?

"YOU MEAN LIKE THE BLOODSUCKING MONSTERS THAT HATE CROSSES AND GARLIC!!?" he screamed.

"Yes, Thank you so much for the treat, your blood was so yummy." The girl said while holding her hands to her face as if she did something romantic and embarrassing simultaneously.

The operation of getting Tsukune to calm down was rather troublesome, but for the sake of getting used to a normal life, Sasuke was willing to comply…only a little bit though.

Sasuke pulled out a small bandage from the first aid kit he kept on his person. He moved Tsukune's shirt collar in a way that allowed him to get a better cut at the bite marks the girl left.

"Thanks Sasuke." Tsukune replied with an embarrassed grin. Sasuke would normally shrug off such thanks, the violence (for lack of a better term) was patched up…or something along that line. Even so, since Sasuke needed to let himself be…integrated into society, he needed to be friendlier.

"Uh…yeah." Sasuke said, not really caring. His work, though probably unneeded, was finished. The three then started down the road.

"Er…um…so you really hate our kind…Vampires." She said, sounding kind of down.

"No, I wouldn't say that! I mean, Vampires ARE pretty unique!" Tsukune replied panicking.

"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, Please be my friend!" she chirped, becoming happy since Tsukune wasn't so obviously upset at her. Sasuke however saw through Tsukune and mentally smacked himself.

'_Are all people this…simple minded?'_

"I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here." She smiled warmly at the boy she had bitten.

'_Whoa! Definitely cute!'_ Tsukune thought. "Oh…I'm Tsukune Aono, please to meet you."

"I'm very please to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over. Please Talk to me some more, ok?" She asked.

Sasuke grinned. Looking at it from a third person prospective, this was not too different from some of the "male acceptable" romance novels his brother read. Sasuke recalled how he would either read over his brother's shoulder, or read them when he brother was off on a mission.

His brother.

"Itachi…" he murmured. The other two glanced at him.

"Um…I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said, trying to defuse whatever awkward silence he might or might have not caused, if any.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his homeroom; he noticed that he was sitting next to Tsukune. He

"Hello Everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" an older woman said as she stood before everyone.

"I am your Homeroom Teacher Shizuka Nekonome!" she said with a chirp.

"I think you all know this but…This is a school built for the sake of Monster to attend!"

Sasuke saw Tsukune's horrified face.

'_What's his problem?' _Sasuke asked himself.

"You see, our current problem is that the Earth has already come under complete control of the human population! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice b to continue to peacefully coexist with humans. At this Academy, you will learn the basics of human education in equevulance to your age as well as studying _**"How to coexist with humans"**_!"

Tsukune was panicking.

"So for that reason, as a school rule…You will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to Disguise yourself as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence! You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'True Form'! Understand?" The teacher lectured.

"Hey teacher!" said the voice of the boy who sat in front of Sasuke. "Wouldn't it not be better to eat those puny humans? And in the case of the beautiful females, molest them?"

'_Whoa! Extreme!' _Tsukune thought as his gut sank.

"Actually, if I may answer his question, Ms. Nekonome." Sasuke said as he raised his hand.

"Go ahead!" she said.

"If I recall correctly, the human population outnumber the combined monster population a thousand to one. There are also humans who wield power values that rival monsters as well." Sasuke said.

'_If that Priest was anything to speak of…'_

"There is also the possibility of every human you look at being 'bait' set for you by a creature who wants to eat any monster it can come across." Sasuke finished. This idea he recalled from reading over a child's shoulder after entering this world. The child was reading a visual book called "Trinity Blood" by Sunao Yoshida. The story was about Vampires that eat other vampires. "I hear that there's even a monster that preys specifically on vampire blood."

Tsukune was busy taking this all in, rationalizing the scenario and putting the pieces of how he got there into place. The rest of the class was horrified at what he said. The Teacher didn't seem to care.

"Well, that aside, you won't find any genuine humans here at the school. All the Teachers and Students are all~ monsters! Since this academy is within a secret and sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we bring them death or something."

'_I'll be killed if my true form gets found out.'_ Sasuke said to himself.

'_I'll be killed if my true form gets found out!!!?'_ Tsukune screamed to himself. Tsukune's world was spiraling down to the ground.

'_What's his problem?'_ Sasuke asked himself when looking at Tsukune.

"Excuse me! After the Entrance Ceremony, I kinda got lost in the School!" a feminine voice said as the source came into the class room.

"Oh, That's fine, just take a seat. Well what a cute one." Their teacher said when she saw the new comer. It turned out to be Moka.

The male population hollered various praises about either her or the fact they were in the same class as her.

Save the terrified Tsukune, and Sasuke faked glee.

"Yay~, I'm in the same class as a…a…pretty…girl…" Sasuke's attempt to mix in with everyone failed. Some even noticed his poor contribution and laughed.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, was being laughed at.

When Moka made eye contact with Tsukune, she was instantly on top of him.

"Tsukune! We're in the same class!!" she shouted with glee. "And Sasuke's here too!" she said, hugging Sasuke as well. After that, she went to sit on the opposite side of Tsukune.

The rest of the boys in the room started cursing at their luck.

"Hey! What's hs relationship with her!?" one demanded.

The boy behind Sasuke however, licked his lips like a deadly pervert.

* * *

I can think of four girls to have Sasuke be paired up with, and Moka ain't one of them.

I've taken the Poll for '_It's my life_' OFF of my Profile, if you want to vote on it. Go to this location:

.net/topic/68693/20503171/1/


End file.
